fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Huston
Sergeant Trevor Huston is a survivor of the invasion and soldier in the 14th Virginia. Huston was leading the hunt for the human collaborators, capturing and killing multiple collaborators. After the death of Marshall, Huston joins John Pope's Crew and is killed by Anne Mason during an attack on his former base. Story Invasion of Earth Trevor Huston was a military sergeant in the U.S. Military prior to the invasion. Trevor mentions currently being sober for ten years. During the second year of the invasion, Trevor made his way to the last standing naval base in Norfolk and became a member of the 14th Virginia, fighting the aliens and collaborators. Season 5 "Everybody Has Their Reasons" After the arrival of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, their resident doctor Anne Mason comes down to the infirmary to help the injured. Anne examines Trevor Huston, and determines his stitched wound has become infected. Trevor recalls on patrol while hunting collaborators, they found collaborators and exchanged fire, with a bullet hitting Trevor. Lt. Emmett recalls that the bullet went clean through, but Anne says they will have to open him back up. Anne tells Emmett to find maggots for the procedure, to eat away the dead flesh in the wound. As the 14th don't have any anesthesia, Anne offers Trevor liquor, but denies it as he has been sober for ten years. Trevor screams in pain as Anne removes the stitches and Anne successfully removes what was causing irritation in the wound, being a piece of fabric from when the bullet went hit him. Anne pours the cup of maggots into his wound to eat the dead tissue. Later, as the 2nd Mass are being detained, Trevor defends Anne as Lt. Shelton tries to lock her up without an explanation. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Trevor is informed by Anne that his wound is now clean. Trevor saves Anne from being shot from the soldiers, as she tries to use a scalpel and threaten one after learning that her husband to going to be killed. Trevor calms Anne down, and tells her to write a list of things the 2nd Mass has done throughout the war to show Marshall, and Trevor gets information from Anne that her daughter was half alien. When Trevor hears this, Trevor yells out "traitor", and is punched by Anne. Katie Marshall reveals that Trevor was leading the hunt for the human collaborators. After Katie is killed, Trevor flees the naval base and comes across a group of survivors. Trevor has a gun pointed at his head by Anthony, and tells John Pope that Tom Mason is still alive. "Reunion" Pope leads an attack on the 2nd Mass' base by communicating with the base and acting as a militia which has been recently attacked by skitters to give themselves entry to the base. When they reveal themselves, the gunfight begins and Trevor covers. When Trevor spots Anne Mason helping an injured 2nd Mass fighter, Trevor takes the opportunity to shoot her, however Anthony realizes what they are doing is wrong, and pushes Anne out of the way. Anthony is shot by Trevor, then Anne shoots Trevor in the chest, killing him. Appearances Gallery Trevor.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:U.S Military Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:14th Virginia Category:Deceased Characters